A Mother's Eternal Love
by Ninja Way
Summary: Azami Uchiha had always dreamed of getting married and having a daughter of her own, that she can cherish and protect. And when the day finally comes that Hitomi arrives into her life, Azami knew there was something special about her, and a bond immediately flourished. What can you say? That's a Mother's eternal love. *Prequel to "To Kill An Uchiha"* By Lozzie-san.
1. Chapter 1

Another morning and I was kneeling on the floor after having been sick again. My breath was rugged and quick, sweat pouring down my body, my legs still too weak to help me stand again. This has been going on a couple of days now. Every morning I'm awoken to my stomach churning, so I had to run to the bathroom.

Hideki knocked on the bathroom door quietly, before gently asking, "Can I come in, Azami?"

I could only respond with a strange grunting noise, as I pushed my head between my legs to prevent myself from potentially passing out.

Hideki walked in and put a hand on my back, rubbing me gently, "Is there something wrong? This has been happening everyday now for the past couple of days. You have been fine during the days though...you don't suppose...?"

"I don't think so." I interrupted, still looking down at the floor with my blurry eyes, "There haven't been enough signs yet."

He didn't look convinced but nodded anyway, "Feeling better?" he asked, resting his chin on my shoulder.

Slowly I nodded. Even though I was still wobbly, I was feeling much better. I'm not convinced that what is wrong with me is what he thinks it is. I think I just ate something funny and my body is still not over it yet.

Lightly, he smiled before scooping my body into his strong arms, "Come on then. Let's go back to bed." and he carried me out the bathroom and back to our bedroom, where he gently lay me down and draped the covers back over my shoulders, before lying down next to me and wrapping an arm round my waist, "But promise me, Azami, if this carries on, you go to the hospital." he demanded before closing his eyes, tightening his grip on me.

I nodded slowly, but I cannot say I promise. In a few days, I am certain I will be fine.

 _It can't be, can it?_

"How are you, sister?" I asked, later on that morning, as I allowed my older sister, Mikoto into the house, "And how's the bump?"

Mikoto laughed, "We're both fine." she placed her hand over her swollen stomach.

My sister was now seven months pregnant with her second child, meaning I was going to be an auntie to not just one, but two, and I was overjoyed at the exciting news.

"And how is Kushina-san?" I added, escorting her to the front room before pouring her a cup of herbal tea and handing it over.

"She seems excited, having her first child soon, and all." she replied, thanking me and taking a small sip.

I grinned as I took my own mug, then I spoke, "Seems like everyone is wanting to start there own families at the moment." I then chuckled.

Mikoto nodded, "Indeed. I bet it won't be long until you and Hideki wish to start a family of your own." she joked, "I mean, how long have you been married for now? Two years?"

I married Hideki at a rather young age, when I was eighteen years old. I'm twenty now, but ever since I was a young girl, I was always eager to have a child or two of my own to look after. Just the thought of having that independence, looking after a child, it sounds incredible. I didn't smile at Mikoto's joke, because for all I know, she may be right. And yes, it definitely won't be long.

I was ill again the next morning. I wasn't sure how long my body could take it. Day after day I felt weaker and weaker, dehydrated and starving. But I was still too stubborn to get checked out. I didn't want to. I couldn't let anything get in the way of my missions.

It wasn't long until my comrades noticed.

"Are you Ok, Azami-san?" one asked, as I started to sway, feeling really dizzy, "When was the last time you had some rest?"

I didn't reply. Instead I tilted forward until my legs gave way.

"Azami!" the other exclaimed, catching me in his arms, trying to help me regain my balance, "When was the last time you ate?"

Again, I didn't reply. My eyes went foggy, until my vision went black.

The next thing I knew, I was in a hospital, attached to a drip which was injected into my wrist. Rubbing my head, I realized I was starting to feel normal. I ran my hand down my front until I reached my stomach.

 _There...can't be another life in there? Can there?_

The door clicked open and a nurse walked in, wearing the crisp white uniform and carrying a tray of food for me.

"Glad to see you are awake, Azami-san. You gave your comrades quite a scare earlier. As pale as a sheet you were when you came in. And very dehydrated. What do you suppose is going on?" she asked.

I bet she already knew. She just wanted to hear what I had to say. I was tempted to say what was swimming in my mind, but then I decided not to fantasize and just be honest, "It just seems that whenever I eat, or drink, I feel really queasy, and then the next morning, I am ill."

The nurse nodded, before looking at her check board, "While you were asleep we did a few tests on you and we have the results here. Now, what you hear may come as a shock, but the symptoms you are experiencing are very normal to what is going on."

My heart began to beat heavily in my chest. Here it comes. It can finally be proven.

"Congratulations." the nurse smiled, looking down at me, "You are two months pregnant. You're going to have a baby."


	2. Chapter 2

My smile would not disappear from my face for the rest of the day. Just hearing those words made me feel so much better, as if all the strength in my muscles came back.

"Really?" I whispered, my eyes starting to sparkle again.

The nurse turned back round, "Do you want to see?"

I nodded quickly, "Yes please."

I was lifted into a wheelchair and sent to the maternity ward to have my first scan.

"I know this is a little late to be your first scan. Were you aware you were pregnant?" a doctor asked, adjusting her glasses and looking down at the clipboard again.

I shook my head, "I was sick in the mornings for the past few days, but I was not aware I was actually pregnant."

The doctor nodded slowly, before switching on a machine. It felt like forever before I could finally see the image on the screen.

The doctor searched the screen first before she gave a small smile, "There it is." she turned the screen so I could have my first look.

I could see as clear as day. There really was a baby inside of me. I could see the head, the arms, the body, not very clearly for how early I am in the pregnancy, but still... A tear found it's way out of my eye. "My baby." I whispered, breathing in deeply and reaching my hand up to the screen and touching the baby's head, "I love you."

Hideki arrived at the hospital in the evening. He had shock written on his face when he was escorted to the maternity ward. He knocked on the door gently before sliding it open and peering in.

"Azami-chan?" he muttered, before stepping forward.

I smiled back up at him, my hand not moving from my stomach. I gave him a small nod and he walked forward, still no change in the expression on his face. Gently he placed a hand on my stomach, on top of my hand.

"There really is a child in there." he said, not asking it as a question.

I nodded again, "Two months old."

Hideki looked up at me, then smiled and hugged me gently, "That's amazing." he said, "Azami..." he sighed, tightening his grip round me.

The next day, I was deemed fit enough to go home again. But Hideki would not let me go on missions.

"No way." he declared, sitting me on the sofa, after I tried to stand up, "You..." he touched my nose, "Are not going anywhere. You are to stay here and look after yourself."

I scowled, "I'm only two months gone. I'll be fine." I folded my arms.

Hideki chuckled, "As stubborn as ever." he kissed my forehead, "I'll see you later Ok? I think Yukia, Kushina and Mikoto are coming round later. They were worried when they found out you collapsed yesterday."

I sighed and leaned back on the sofa. I wasn't disappointed they were coming, it's just I was worried how they were going to react if they found out I was pregnant. Especially Mikoto. I'm younger than her when she had Itachi, her first son.

"Babe?" I called after Hideki.

"Hm?" he replied, poking his head back through the door again.

I pouted, "Go get me some sweet dumplings from the fridge? Oh and heat them a little."

Hideki's eyebrow twitched, "You can still stand, can't you?"

"But you told me to look after myself. What if I fall over?" I moaned, lying down on the sofa.

I heard Hideki walk into the kitchen and put the dumplings in the microwave. I grinned to myself evilly, but when I heard the microwave switch off, I closed my eyes and pretended to look weak. He walked in with the plate of dumplings and placed them on the coffee table.

"Here." he sighed, before looking down at me and grinning again. He ruffled my hair and kissed me, before turning to the door, "Let's hope the Hokage is in a good mood today. I'm running late now. I'll see you later, Ok?"

When he left, I picked up a dumpling and bit into it, "I know I shouldn't be snacking this much, but..." I looked down at my stomach and said, "I need to make sure you are satisfied." I smiled, _I'm pregnant. I'm actually going to have a baby. Finally my dream is coming reality._

A bang sounded at the door.

"Azami-chan! Azami-chan?!" I heard a familiar voice shout from outside.

My eyes snapped open as I heard more voices muttering. Groaning, I sat back up on the sofa before forcing myself onto my feet, _They're here...Yukia definitely._

I sloppily walked to the door and opened it. All three women were standing there, waiting, with anticipation, for me to open the door, and when I did, they almost jumped me at the same time.

"Azami-chan!" Yukia exclaimed, grabbing my arms and looking at me, deep with concern, "What happened? Why did you collapse? You went to the hospital!"

"I'm fine." I sighed, "Stop stressing, it's not good for your baby."

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm concerned about you. Have you stopped eating or something? You do look a little thin." Yukia carried on.

That was when Kushina stepped in, "Ok, Yukia, give Azami some room. With that stomach of yours, you're invading all of her personal space."

Yukia smiled, "It'll be you taking up all the room soon." she retorted, giving Kushina a gentle nudge.

I laughed slightly before lowering my head, and allowing the others in, but when Yukia and Kushina entered the front room, I was stopped after I closed the front door by Mikoto.

"What's going on Azami?" she asked, putting a hand on my shoulder, "What aren't you telling me? You're so thin."

I bit my lip, "I've been wearing myself out." I lied, "You know I've been going on missions a lot lately. Every night I come back home exhausted and desperate for sleep, I guess I just forget to eat anything."

Mikoto raised an eyebrow, "That's no excuse, Azami." she snapped, "I am your big sister and I am supposed to be there to look after you. The first thing you should do is eat something before you go to sleep. Eating is important, especially for a shinobi. And think about it this way, if you ever consider having your own child, you cannot stop eating, otherwise you will be in no fit state, and neither will the child. In fact, I want you to come round my house every time Hideki is late home. I'll cook you something."

Throughout that I couldn't help feeling guilty. Especially when it came to the part about having a child. She's right, I cannot afford to lose any more weight, no matter how queasy I feel about eating. It's not fair on my baby. It needs to thrive. And also the fact I am lying to my sister. But how can I tell her I am pregnant. I'm twenty years old, some people still consider me a child! What if she reacts badly? Would she disown me?

"Are you sure that's necessary, Mikoto-san?" I asked fidgeting slightly and refusing to look into her eyes, "I'll be fine."

"No way." Mikoto declared, "I am cooking you dinner, just so I know you are eating. No excuses!"

I sighed before nodding my head slowly, "Very well."

Mikoto smiled and hugged me as best as she could, "I'm always here for you sis. Don't ever think you need to look after yourself alone. I'm always here for you."


	3. Chapter 3

As Mikoto and I walked into the front room to join the others, I noticed that Yukia was hiding something behind her back and her cheeks were slightly puffed.

"Yukia?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her, "Have you been eating something?"

"No..." she quickly replied, her voice muffled due to the contents in her mouth.

I raised an eyebrow then looked at the coffee table to notice the dumplings I was eating earlier had disappeared. I gaped my mouth in exaggeration and put my hands on my hips, "Have you eaten my dumplings?"

Yukia shrugged her shoulders but by doing so she pulled out the empty plate she was holding behind her back, "I don't think so."

I swiped the plate away and held it in front of her, "Hmm, funny how a few minutes ago there were still four on the plate. Now they are gone! Where could they have gone?"

"Fairies?" Yukia suggested, but when I gave her the death glares, with a small grin on my face, she sighed, "Alright fine! But you get very hungry when you are eating for two." she argued her case.

 _You can say that again,_ I thought as my stomach began to rumble again.

"Come on, sis. You're coming to mine tonight." Mikoto held my wrist and dragged me down the street to her house.

She slid open the door, told me to take my shoes off, then shoved me into the kitchen. Even though she was pregnant, she still had strength in her. Fugaku was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper, the stern look still on his face from the last time I saw him.

"We're back." Mikoto declared to Fugaku before slumping me into a seat at the table.

"Good evening, Fugaku-san." I bowed my head to him.

"Hm." was his reply as he flicked another page in the newspaper, "How's Hideki?" he asked.

"He's fine. But he's always on missions. I don't see much of him during the day anymore. How's Itachi-kun?" I replied, a small smile on my face.

"The same as the last time you visited."

"He should be back in a bit from the academy, so you can ask him yourself." Mikoto added, before she started chopping up vegetables, "You'll be staying for dinner with us tonight."

I knew I couldn't argue with Mikoto anymore. So I gave a slight nod and uttered, "Thank you." as I tried to hold back the grumbles that were dying to come from my stomach, _Gosh, you have an appetite..._ I spoke in my head to my child and patted my only slight bulge.

The door opened around twenty minutes later, breaking the silence.

"I'm home." a quiet voice called out to his parents.

Mikoto turned to the small boy as he walked into the kitchen, his bag still slung over his shoulder, "Welcome home Itachi." she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before resuming with her cooking.

Itachi turned to look at me, a small smile on his face as he bowed slightly, "Good evening, Auntie Azami." he uttered.

I returned the gesture, "Good evening, Itachi-kun." I smiled brightly at him, making him relax a little, "How was the academy today?"

"Same as usual. Nothing exciting today." he replied, taking a seat at the table.

"Hmm, I remember those days when I was at the academy. I used to doze off in those lessons." then I lowered my voice and cupped my hand by his ear, "I don't recommend you do that."

Itachi gave a sweet smile as I pulled a guilty face.

"Itachi." Fugaku said, not looking away from his newspaper, "Do your homework before you start a conversation."

I pursed my lips, trying to hide the smile I had. Inside I was laughing at that reaction, and Itachi could tell as well, but his face remained straight as he pulled out some paper, a book and a pencil from his school bag. I watched as he started effortlessly answering the questions. His adorable young face completely focussed on the questions he had to answer, every now and again his pencil resting on his chin as he thought.

After a few minutes, I looked away and started tapping rhythmically on my knees, observing the room, trying not to distract Itachi from his work. I wasn't worried about him doing bad, because, with him, doing bad is completely impossible. I was more concerned that Fugaku would scold him if he spoke and it would be my fault. I wouldn't dream of letting the young Uchiha, with that much potential, start going downhill because of me and my still childish ways.

The silence carried on for ten minutes and that is when my head began to spin.

I groaned slightly as I held my head in my hands, earning the attention from everyone in the room.

"Are you Ok, Azami?" Mikoto asked, stopping what she was doing and walking up to me. She felt my forehead, "Do you feel alright?"

I nodded, "It's getting a little warm in here. Can I go outside for a bit?"

Mikoto chuckled, "You don't need to ask. Just go."

I thanked her and struggled to my feet before leaving the house into the pretty traditional, well-tended, garden. I sat down by the small pond as I watched the bamboo fill up with water trickling from an artificial stream and then drop the contents into the pool. Little orange koi fish circled the pond, nibbling at the limited algae that grew on the sides of the pond.

My head was still throbbing slightly as my vision went a little blurry. I then stifled a yawn as I rested my head on the soft grass. That in itself made my head feel that little bit better, but I couldn't remain concious.

"...zami? ...Azami-chan?" I heard my sister's voice echo in my head as a pressure was applied to my shoulder.

I gave out a little moan and screwed up my eyes as the light entered my eyes.

Mikoto chuckled, "You can't sleep out here. You'll make yourself worse. Come on, I'm serving dinner now. And we have another guest."

I felt something warm touch my cheek and a hand on my back, "Hey babe." my husband called to me as the heat was removed from my cheek. It was then I realized Hideki had arrived from his mission and the warmth on my cheek was his lips.

My eyes fluttered open, revealing a fuzzy image of Hideki and Mikoto looking down at me, both smiling. I tried to smile back, but my body was too achy.

"You are sleeping in a funny position, Azami-chan." Hideki chuckled, turning my head gently so I was facing upwards, and moving my arm so it wasn't flung over my shoulder, "Plus I can think of more comfortable places for napping. Like, not on the floor."

He and Mikoto laughed as I felt my cheeks flush. I then sat bolt upright and glared at them, "What's so funny about that?!"

Mikoto smiled, "She's back." and when Hideki nodded, she said, "Right, I'll go and plate up dinner. You two come in when you are ready, Ok?" she strolled back into the house, leaving me and Hideki outside.

"Are you feeling better, Azami?" Hideki asked, kneeling next to me and cupping my cheek with his hand.

I shrugged, "I keep getting headaches and feel a little nauseous, but other than that, I guess I am Ok. I haven't been sick today though."

"That's good. Let's hope it stays that way. You can't afford to go back to the hospital. Something could go severely wrong with your..."

That is when I placed a finger to his lips, "About that..." I lowered my voice, "You haven't told anyone have you?"

He shook his head, "All I've been thinking about was checking up on you when I got back. Got a little sidetracked."

"Good." I replied, "No one should know yet."

His brow furrowed, "Why, Azami? You do want this child don't you? You are happy?"

"Of course, of course!" I reassured him quickly, slightly uneasy at how wrong what I said came out, "It's just...it seems I am a fair amount younger than everyone else I know before they got pregnant."

Hideki felt a little uncomfortable and guilty about where I was coming from, "Oh..." was all he came out with.

"I...I've got no regrets about getting pregnant, Hideki-san! Promise! I'm just concerned about what others think. What Mikoto-san would think. Personally I wouldn't care at all. I'm in a strong stable marriage with the man of my life, with my friends around me, with a family I am about to start. I..It's just..." I felt my eyes well up with tears, "I..I don't know..."

Hideki gave out a small breath before wrapping his arms around me, pulling me close to his chest, "Oh, Azami..." he sighed, placing his chin on the top of my head, "You really are all over the place aren't you?" he smiled and then chuckled, "At least that shows you are pregnant. It's perfectly normal what you are feeling and going through right now." I nodded, nuzzling into his chest, covering my tears with his shirt, "And you know something else?" when I shook my head he continued, "I will be here with you. Every step of the way. I'll protect you with everything I have got, until I die. I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

That made me want to cry more. I clung to his shoulders and gritted my teeth, screwing up my eyes, to hide the fact I was crying, "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." and with that, he lifted my now red face and kissed my dry lips. Just that feeling of warmth made every doubt in my mind leave. He's with me, and this has been going on for nearly six years now. My body went warm and my shivering stopped as he pulled me even closer, though I was convinced that was impossible. He pulled away and drew his thumb down my bottom lip, "I promise not to tell anyone anything, Ok?"

I nodded, "Thank you." I replied.

Hideki let out a slight breath before climbing to his feet, "Right." his voice had completely returned to normal, "I think Mikoto will be wondering where we are right now." he held his hand out to me and pulled me to my feet, before he let go quickly and stuck his tongue out, "If you don't get to your food now, I will eat it first!" he ran in the direction of the kitchen.

"Hey! That's mine!" I shouted after him, as I too started running. My headache was gone, my emotions were back to normal again and my fatigue was also gone. I could finally run in a straight line.

I caught up to Hideki and jumped him, but he was one step ahead of me and grabbed onto my legs, pulling me onto his back, "Don't think you can beat me that easily, Uchiha Azami!" I squealed slightly as he turned to kiss me cheekily.

Mikoto, Fugaku and Itachi all looked at us in shock and confusion as we entered the kitchen, me on Hideki's back and both of us slightly out of breath from laughing too much.

"Uh..." Mikoto began, and then she pointed at the plates of food, "Dinner's served." she then smiled at us, "Young love." she teased, pinching my cheek as Hideki dropped me on a seat next to her.

I groaned, "Hey, cut it out!" I snapped, shifting her hand away.

"Now now, don't get aggressive, Azami-chan!"

"Stop calling me Azami-chan!" I moaned before starting to devour the meal.

All three of us laughed again, leaving Itachi and Fugaku in the shadows, wondering what the Hell was going on.

 _If this is the way things will be during and after the pregnancy, then, really, nothing else will change, except there will be one more being to join in on the fun._ I thought to myself as we all sat in silence, eating our meals.


	4. Chapter 4

_*One month later*_

 _"Well. I see that you are gradually gaining weight again, Azami-san, which is great news." the doctor smiled, noting down my weight and comparing it to last time I was here. She then felt the bump which was slowly swelling, "And by the look of it, you seem to be coping well with the pregnancy."_

 _I smiled brightly before pulling down my shirt over my belly again. As my stomach swelled, I started wearing baggier clothes to cover it up. I guess I am still not sure when or whether I should tell anyone about this._

 _"Now that it has been three months, I believe we can now find out the sex of your baby." the doctor then declared, looking down her notes._

 _I took in a deep breath and then turned to look at Hideki, who was fortunate enough to have today off to come with me to the hospital, "Shall we find out now?" I asked him._

 _He took my hand in his, "I don't think I can wait a second longer." he answered back softly, tightening his grip._

 _"Ok then. We'll take you next door." we were taken to the next room, where I lay down for another scan._

 _"There we are." the doctor smiled, doing another ultrasound and moving the device around my womb to find my child again, "Looking really strong and well developed." she turned the screen._

 _Hideki's face went blank for a second. He wasn't here for the first scan, so this is the first time he has seen our baby, "Oh my..." I swore I saw his eyes sparkling, he gripped my hand again, before turning to me, "That's our...?"_

 _"Your daughter, Hideki-san." the doctor declared, "Congratulations, Azami-san, I believe you are going to have a thriving little girl."_

*Another month later*

It was only a month after I got the news that Mikoto was next to go to hospital. She was in labour. I'm going to be an auntie to two now.

It was around six in the morning when I heard the knock at the door. I sat up in bed not sure whether I was dreaming or not, but Hideki also stirred.

"Was that the door?" he asked in a thick, sleepy voice.

"Yeah...I think so." I whispered back, throwing the covers off of me and hoisting myself to my feet.

I walked down the landing, in a long nightshirt and barefooted, to the front door, unlocking it and opening it slightly. There was a male doctor standing at the door and beside him, Itachi.

"Miss Azami?" he asked, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Yes?" I nodded, before turning to Itachi again.

His face remained straight, if not a little shaken.

"Your sister has gone into labour and has been taken to the hospital. She wants you to look after Itachi until she comes back." the doctor explained.

My eyes widened as I looked back at him, "Mikoto-san?" I breathed, "Is she Ok?"

"I can assure you she is getting the best help she can get. We will call you when it's over." he then bowed his head before walking off, leaving Itachi at the door.

"Babe? Who was that?" Hideki asked, plodding down the stairs, rubbing his eyes and yawning, but when he saw who was at the door, his eyes widened, "Itachi-kun?"

I slowly turned to look at him, "It's Mikoto-san...she's giving birth."

Hideki went silent, before whispering, "Oh..." he looked down at the steps, unsure how to react to the news.

Itachi remained silent, that for a second I forgot he was still standing outside. Quickly I turned to him and smiled, "Well, I suppose we should let you in, shouldn't we?" I stood to the side and allowed him to enter.

"Thank you, Auntie Azami." he said standing still in the hall.

"Oh, don't be silly. You don't need to thank me. It's what I'm here for. Do you want to go and sit on the sofa? I'll go and make us all breakfast." I decided, before doing some kind of jumpy walk into the kitchen.

Hideki yawned loudly before saying, "I'm going back to bed." he was about to ascend the stairs again when I stopped him, "Oh no you don't you lazy lump! Go and keep Itachi-kun company! Where's your sense of hospitality?" I delved into the fridge, finding something decent to cook for our guest. I found some eggs, so I fried them, "Shame there is not much in here...I knew I should have went shopping yesterday." I hissed to myself.

Plating up breakfast, I realized there was not much of a conversation going on in the front room, and even for Itachi that didn't seem right.

"He isn't..." I muttered to myself in a warning tone, storming into the front room. Itachi was sitting straight backed on one of the sofas while Hideki...was asleep on the other. I looked at Itachi and placed a finger to my lips before picking up a cushion from the sofa and creeping over to the slumbering Hideki. Then I burst out, "WAKEY WAKEY! EGGS AND BAKEY!" continuously attacking him with the cushion, until he groaned loudly and tried to push me away, his eyes opening widely.

"What? What is it?" Hideki asked, turning to his side and pouting slightly.

"You..." I hit him again, "Are the least social person I've ever met. Breakfast is at the table if you want it. Otherwise I will eat it because I am particularly hungry this morning." It was true. After another stomach turn last night, I was craving something, anything, to eat. I looked at Itachi, who was looking back with a confused, but slightly amused, look on his face, "Itachi-kun. Breakfast is in the kitchen. Help yourself to anything else in the fridge. We have juices and other breakfast-y things like cereal and such. Just...go ahead." I smiled brightly as I watched him jump to his feet.

"Thank you very much, Auntie." he whispered, before heading for the kitchen.

Hideki rubbed his head and sat up, "Why are you so nice to him and not me?" he asked.

"Because he doesn't fall asleep when I specifically told him not to." I replied, putting my hands on my hips.

"Well you are just bossy, woman." Hideki started tickling me, making me squeal and collapse, sitting on his lap.

I hit him on the head gently, "Knock it off! Come on, let's eat. Those eggs will be cold by now."

I noticed Itachi's eyes getting heavy when he finished eating breakfast.

"Are you Ok, Itachi-kun?" I asked, lowering my head so it was level with his.

He nodded slowly, before stifling a yawn.

"Do you want to go and lie on the sofa for a bit? I can get a blanket from the airing cupboard." I suggested, putting and hand on his head.

He shook his head, "Father wants me to finish my homework before I do anything else."

"But it's the weekend." I announced, "Surely you can do it some other time?"

"He'll get mad."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, what'll he know? I've got you at least all morning. Tell you what, go have a nap now, and I'll wake you up in a couple of hours, Ok? I'm gonna get a shower while you rest up. You were up very early this morning, you need some rest,"

I knew he was arguing in his head about whether to agree with me or not, but when he yawned again, he knew he was defeated, "Ok, thank you."

I smiled, "Good choice."

As I came back downstairs with the blanket, Itachi was already asleep on the sofa, curled up to keep himself warm.

 _Jesus, he really was tired..._ I thought, unfolding the blanket and covering him with it. I knelt down and kissed him on the forehead, "I'll come wake you up later." I whispered, although I knew he wouldn't answer.

Hideki had left for another mission an hour ago, and Itachi had been asleep for two. It's a good thing he was asleep, because I didn't want him to see the pain I was in. My vision started to blur again and my head throbbed. I had to remain lying down on the sofa until my head went straight again, which took about half an hour.

I sat up and walked over to Itachi, whose face now had some colour in it, now he was rested up. I placed my hand on his shoulder and shook him ever so gently, "Itachi-kun." I whispered, and when he stirred I whispered again, "Like I promised. Time to get up."

His adorable eyes opened sleepily as he looked up at me, his mouth partially open, "Auntie Azami?"

"Morning sleepy." I smiled down at him, lowering my head and planting a kiss on his cheek. I held out my hand to him, "Come on. Let's get your homework done, shall we?"

He nodded slowly and took it as we both headed to the kitchen again. He had put his bag there earlier, so I opened it and pulled out his work books and stationery, while he took a seat.

"How much have you got to do?" I asked

"Not too much today. I just need to answer a couple of questions." he replied, opening the text book and pulling out a sheet of questions.

As I looked at the work, I screwed up my nose. When he said a couple, I didn't know he meant eighty. And they looked really tough for someone his age, "Wow, Itachi! You know this stuff?"

He nodded as he thought deeply after answering twenty of the questions in a couple of minutes.

My head was rested on the table when Itachi had finished the questions and packed his belongings away. I allowed him to go out in the garden and get some fresh air and a bit of practise done. The phone started ringing loudly, making me slam my head on the table, because it scared me. Rubbing my head, my body went tense as I slid over to the phone in my slippers.

"H..hello?" I managed to utter, my body shaking in anxiety.

"Azami-chan?" I heard a familiar voice answer.

My eyes widened, "Yukia?! Where are you?"

"At the hospital with Kushina. Where are you? Mikoto is calling for you."

"I'm looking after Itachi-kun. Is she Ok?" I asked, my voice going slightly raspy.

"She's fine, just really tired. Come over now. She really wants to see you."

"What about Itachi?"

"I can look after him in the waiting room. Come on. You'll get to see you nephew at long last. He's called Sasuke. He's beautiful."

"He..." I whispered as Yukia hung up, "I have another nephew..." a smile spread across my face as I put the phone back down and ran into the garden in search of Itachi.

I found him sitting under the sakura tree that grew in our garden, slightly out of breath from kunai training, "Itachi-kun. Get your coat on. We are going to the hospital." I pulled him to his feet.

"Is Mother Ok?" he asked as we both left the house and down the street.

I nodded, "She's had a son. You've got a little brother." I knelt down and hugged him tightly.

As I looked at him, I noticed the corners of his mouth turning upwards and then his smile got wider, "What's his name?"

"Sasuke." I replied as I took his hand and walked to the hospital together.

"Sasuke..." Itachi repeated over and over to himself until we got to the hospital.

"Azami-chan!" Yukia greeted us, she and Kushina sitting in the waiting room together. She ran over as best as possible (since she was also really close to giving birth as well) and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, "Mikoto really wants to see you. I'll look after Itachi. Go! Go!" she pushed me over to a nurse who was waiting patiently for me.

She led me down the maternity ward before going to a stand still in front of a door. She opened it quietly and called in a soft voice, "You have a visitor, Mikoto-san."

I peered my head through the door and there she was. Mikoto was lay in bed, blankets draped up to her waist, cradling a thick white blanket in her arms.

"Azami-chan." she called weakly, beckoning me over with her free hand.

I obediently walked over to her, a brave smile on my face. Fugaku was also there, but when I arrived, he just nodded to me before heading for the door.

"Mikoto wants to spend time with you alone." he said, before walking out the door, "I'll go see Itachi."

I sat down in the seat next to the bed before looking straight at my sister. She was really pale and exhausted, but she held the blanket close, "Do you want to see him?" she asked, putting her hand in mine.

I nodded eagerly. Mikoto smiled even more and handed over the delicate child. I held him firmly in my hands, my mouth pursed. He was sleeping soundly submerged in the snowy blanket. I then gasped as he gave a small deep breath.

"He looks just like you." I whispered, stroking his cheek with one of my fingers. He wriggled slightly before going still again, making me want to cry, "He is beautiful. Oh my God, Mikoto-san." I held him closer to me, hugging him very gently. As I moved him away into my lap again, I noticed his lips curl slightly.

"I think he likes you, Azami." Mikoto said as I stroked his fuzzy black hair. She then frowned, "You are an incredible Auntie. Thank you so much for looking after Itachi today. I'm so sorry it was so early at such short notice."

I looked back at her, "Don't be daft, sis. You didn't see it coming did you?"

She chuckled, "Was Itachi Ok with everything?"

"An angel." I replied, "And he seemed so excited, hearing about his new brother."

She sighed in relief, "That's good. I'll have to introduce him to Sasuke in a bit."

Sasuke made a little gurgle as his hand moved from the blanket and touched mine.

"Hey." I whispered to him, holding his tiny fist with my finger and thumb, "Hey, Sasuke." I kissed his cheek, "I'm your Auntie Azami. And I bet you are going to grow up to be just like your brother. And I will be there to watch you grow up too, to be a strong shinobi. I'll look after you as much as I can."

Mikoto was watching me as I continued talking to Sasuke, "His complexion is like yours." she then said, "He has a few of your features."

"I guess so." I replied, playing with his hand again.

Mikoto went silent again before speaking, "You know what? You'll be an amazing mother."

I froze, "Y...you think so?"

She nodded, "You treat my sons so well. Even at this age you will be a great mother."

I remained silent, handing Sasuke back over. I then looked at the floor, twiddling my fingers.

"Are you Ok, Azami?" Mikoto asked, lifting my chin.

My eyes were guilt ridden, and I knew it.

"Azami...Oh...Oh my..." she covered her mouth, "It all makes sense now. The sickness, the weight loss, the headaches, the fatigue."

"Please don't hate me." I whispered, tears forming in my eyes, "Don't disown me..."

"How far gone are you?"

"Four months. I'm having a girl."

Mikoto went silent. She turned to look at Sasuke again.

 _She's angry..._ I thought fidgeting with the arms of the chair. But then she took my hand. I looked up at her.

And to my shock, she was smiling, "I should have known sooner. I should have known." she pulled me in a for a hug, "Azami-chan, why didn't you tell me as soon as you found out? This is incredible! Wait until everyone hears about this."

I was so shocked, it took a while for me to answer, "A...are you not mad?"

"Mad? Far from it! Why would you even think that?"

"B..because of how young I am." I replied.

She shook her head, "Azami. You are one of the most mature twenty year olds I have come across. You are perfectly capable of looking after your own child. You are married, have a great husband, the perfect job for funding, a good house, and..." she paused and cupped my chin, "You have a family, and friends, who will back you up all the way."

My frown soon disappeared and the smile I had hidden inside returned to the surface again.

"Did you hear that Sasuke? You are going to have a cousin soon as well." Mikoto cooed to Sasuke. And guess what? He smiled. "You know, Azami. He and your baby are going to be so close when they get older."

"I hope so, sis. I hope so."

*A Couple of Days Later*

"Azami?" I heard Kushina call, "Please come to the hospital. It's Yukia."


	5. Chapter 5

p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em 0cm; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;"I was at the hospital in mere minutes, completely out of breath after running as fast as possible, even with an unborn baby weighing me down. I slammed my hand hardly on the receptionists desk and looked at the nurse who sat behind it./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;""Where's...Yukia?" I puffed, looking at the nurse with one eye closed./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;""Azami-san?" the nurse recognised me, "You shouldn't be running around or working yourself up. It'll affect your..."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;""I know, I know, but I got a phone call from Kushina saying to come here." I waved my hands in front of her in distress, "I can't take my time when I know a friend needs me."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;"The nurse frowned at me, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly, before she sighed, "Very well. I will lead you to outside her room. I doubt she will want anyone else in there with her at this moment though."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;"I nodded, "Fine by me. I just want her to know I am here with her."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;"The nurse's face was stone, not showing the obvious annoyance she felt, as she lead me down the maternity ward, once again. I could hear Yukia in clear distress a few meters from her room./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;""Yukia..."I whispered./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;"Kushina and Mikoto were sitting on chairs outside Yukia's room, Mikoto cradling Sasuke in her arms. The good news is that Mikoto has completely recovered after giving birth and she was a little perkier (even though she has to do the late night feeds). /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;""Azami-chan!" Kushina looked up from fidgeting with her hair when she heard me coming./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;""Is she Ok?" I asked as the nurse walked away./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;"Kushina pursed her lips, "I don't actually know. Nobody has allowed us to go in there."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;"Something seems off... /span/emspan style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;"I thought to myself, em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; vertical-align: baseline;"I remember Yukia saying there was something about her child that seemed a little...unusual. She wasn't sure what it was, but there was something. And she was so eager to find out what it is./span/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;""Does Kakashi-kun know anything?" I askedem, /emslightly worried./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;"Both Mikoto and Kushina shrugged./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;""He's always busy. It'll have to wait until he comes back from his missions." Kushina explained./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;"It seemed like forever, even though it had only been a couple of hours. One of the midwives came out of the room and turned to us./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;""Yukia and her baby are going to be just fine." she smiled, "She's just a little tired right now."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;"I let out a deep sigh of relief, "Thank God." I whispered, leaning my head against the wall, em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; vertical-align: baseline;"If anything were to happen to Yukia I don't know what I would do.../span/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;""She wants you all to see her and her little girl." the midwife added, allowing us into the room./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;"Yukia lay back on the hospital bed, completely exhausted, beads of sweat rolling down her face, but her eyes were streaming with tears, but they were not tears of sadness, more like tears of relief. Deep breaths were making their way into and out of her mouth. She still managed to put on a smile when we arrived./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;""Azami-chan. I'm so glad you came...I was worried you wouldn't pick up the phone." Yukia whispered, holding out her hand to me./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;"I took it and rested my other hand on top of it, "Why would I not have answered? You know I rarely go out anymore."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;"Yukia laughed slightly, "I am so tired..." she muttered, closing her eyes./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;""I'm not surprised. It's been hours." Kushina said, with a small smile on her face./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;""Very funny. I'll remind you that when it's your turn." Yukia retorted./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;"Another midwife came in holding the little girl wrapped in a towel, after having just been bathed./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;""Here's your little girl." she stepped forward and allowed Yukia to hold her baby once again./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;"Yukia's eyes sparkled again as she pulled the towel further from the fragile being's face, "My daughter..." she mouthed stroking her cheek gently./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;""Have you thought of a name for her yet?" Mikoto asked, sitting on the end of the bed./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;"Yukia frowned, "I...I'm not actually sure yet." she muttered, "Azami, what do you think?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;""Why ask me? She's your child."/spanspan style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;""You always have good ideas."/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;"I snorted but smiled again as I looked down at the girl. Her silky soft hair was bright red just like her mother's and I could tell, when she opened her eyes, they were going to be beautiful and large./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;"Yukia let out another deep breath, just as her breathing went back to normal, "Kushina-san. Could you do me a favour and open the window?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;"Kushina immediately obeyed and headed over to the window and opened it a fraction. A gentle gust of wind blew into the room, brushing through everyone's hair and both Sasuke and the new girl's faces. Both shuddered, but something else happened, and it was an incredible moment./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;"I gasped, "Yukia. Look." I pointed down at the baby, who's eyes screwed up slightly after feeling the breeze./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;"Then to our shock, her eyes fluttered sleepily before opening all the way. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;"My eyes widened, em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; vertical-align: baseline;"Her eyes...they're of different colour. One's blue, like the sky...and the other...ice white.../span/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;""Wow..." I gaped, "Yukia-san, she is gorgeous."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;"Kushina and Mikoto nodded in agreement, if not a little surprised, just like me and Yukia./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;"We felt the wind pick up a little and Yukia demanded for the window to be shut again./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;""Her eyes opened as soon as she felt the wind..." Yukia whispered, stroking her child again, "I think I have a name for her."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;""I think I have the same name you have." I added./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; line-height: 24.0024px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 16.0016px; font-family: arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline;"We both looked up at each other and smiled before saying in sync, "Kaze."/span/p 


	6. Chapter 6

_Note to Readers_

 _Hey guys. From now until the end of the story there will be some major time skips. This is supposed to be a short story after all, and I need to get to the interesting parts, so I can continue writing 'To Kill an Uchiha'. If you want to read a longer story about Azami and Hitomi, please read 'Friendship and Rivalry' which I am in the process of writing with Willow-chan!_

 _Thank you! xxxx_

The warm summer finally started to cool down into the October month, where the sakura tree in my garden, along with all the others, transformed into shades of orange, magenta and red.

I was sat on the decking outside my back door, a violet scarf wrapped around my shuddering body. I was continuing to grow enormous, I struggled to find any clothes I could wear. I've been to every scan and the doctor is now certain that I was carrying a little girl.

Kushina was sat next to me, leaning her head against my shoulder. She was very close to having her first child, and I wanted to make the environment as calm as possible for her.

"Azami-chan?" she looked up at me.

I looked down at her and smiled, "What is it Kushina-san?"

She frowned, "Will it hurt?"

The smile left my face as I looked ahead of me and watched as the wind blew locks of my jet black hair into my face. I then chuckled, "I can't lie can I?"

Kushina let out a groan as she lowered her head again.

"But once it's over, it's over." I reassured her, raising my hand from her shoulder and resting it on her head, "And it will all be over. Your beautiful child will finally be in your hands."

"I suppose so." Kushina whispered as she closed her eyes. And after a couple more seconds she whispered, "I've heard Minato talking about taking me...somewhere else to have the baby. Somewhere secret..."

I knew the reason why. What some don't know is that a demon, a fox with nine tails, is inside Kushina. She's what's known as a jinchūriki. And when she's giving birth, the seal that keeps the demon within will weaken, so she will need 'extra support'. Of course it makes me nervous, for Kushina's sake more than anyone's, but what else can be done? It makes me mad. Makes me think people are more scared of the nine tails being released rather than for Kushina's well being.

"Azami-chan? When my child is born, will you help me look after it? And babysit it when needed?"

My eyes widened, "Of course I would, Kushina-san! Don't need to ask me. I just will."

Kushina's lips curled upwards, "And mine and your child will friends?"

I curled my fingers around her hand, "Bestest."

That evening, I thought everything was going to be peaceful as I prepared myself, getting ready for bed. But a sudden crash and a violent shake shuddered the landing. My ankles gave way and I grabbed the wash basin for support.

"Hideki-san?" I called to my husband as the shaking stopped. I quickly hobbled out of the bathroom and into the bedroom...to see Hideki in his ninja attire, "Hideki-san? What's going on?"

Hideki's face went grave, "I have just been called to leave the village. The Nine Tailed Fox is heading straight for Konoha."

My hand covered my mouth, "But...Kushina? What happened?" I covered her mouth, _The childbirth has made her weak I know. I knew the risk was great...but surely not weak enough to release the demon completely. Something must have went wrong...Someone has interfered..._

Hideki placed a finger to my lips and shushed me, "It's going to be fine. Kushina-chan will be fine." he then kissed my forehead.

"Let me come along as well." I begged him, resting my hands on his shoulders.

"That's impossible, Azami-chan. No way. You are staying here."

"I want to come!"

"Azami!" he snapped. His Sharingan eyes glared at me.

That made me freeze up. My eyes widened as a shield of water covered my pupils. Hideki never got that firm with me. Not so that he would flash his eyes at me.

He kissed my forehead again and returned to normal, "I'm sorry, but it's out of the question."

There was a loud knock at the door.

"That must be Yukia." Hideki turned away and walked down the stairs.

"Yukia?" I repeated, following him.

She was also wearing her full ninja attire and in her arms rested little Kaze, sound asleep.

"Are you ready, Hideki-san?" she asked, her face grave. She got a nod in return, before she turned to me, "Azami-chan. I know this is really sudden, but please can you look after Kaze for the night?"

I wasn't sure how to react, but my instincts told me to nod, so I did, and held out my arms to take Kaze.

"Thank you." she turned back to Hideki, "Have there been any sightings of Mikoto or Fugaku?"

Hideki shook his head, "Itachi has been left with Sasuke."

I gasped loudly, "Itachi? Sasuke?" I didn't even say goodbye as I pushed past the pair and ran down the estate, "Please come back Ok." I demanded, as I looked at both of them for the final time before turning the corner.

I stood outside Mikoto's house and realised the door was left slightly ajar.

 _Please still be in here._ I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath as I slid the door open and stepped inside.

"Itachi-san?" I called out gently, heading out into the garden, still clutching tightly to Kaze. Her white and blue eyes were now open but rather drowsy. I looked down at her and smiled, tapping her nose, "Sleep dear Kaze. Azami will look after you." as if almost obeying me, Kaze's eyes fluttered shut again. I let out a little coo before continuing the search for Itachi and Sasuke.

Finally, I found them. Itachi was sitting on the decking holding Sasuke on his lap, sound asleep. He turned cautiously as he heard me approaching.

"Hey Itachi-kun." I muttered, taking a seat next to him and smiling as brightly as possible, even though in my mind I was scared as hell.

As if ignoring me, he turned back around as a loud growl and another shaking was felt. _It's coming closer._

I put my free arm around him and pulled him close, "Do you know where Mother and Father have gone?" I asked him. He remained silent, his face rather pale, "Are you feeling Ok?" Again nothing. I sighed slightly, "I'm going to take Kaze inside so she can rest."

I stood up and walked back indoors and headed for Mikoto's room. Inside was Sasuke's cradle next to the double bed.

"You can sleep here for now, Kaze-chan." I whispered, gently lowering her under the blankets and kissing her forehead gently, "Don't worry. Azami is here for you." _Now I need to persuade Itachi to come inside._

I headed back to the decking but before I reached the back door, I heard mumbling. It was Itachi's voice and he was talking to someone. Cautiously, I snuck closer to see if I could get a good look at who he was talking to. But nobody was there. Instead he was looking down at Sasuke, who was still cradled in his arms.

"Don't cry Sasuke." he almost whispered, "Your big brother is here to protect you no matter what happens."

A small gasp escaped my mouth. I quickly slammed my hand up to it but it was loud enough for Itachi to hear. He turned around to look at me, before lowering his glance and turning back around to look outside again. Slowly, I walked over and sat back down next to him again.

It was an awkward silence for a second, but I broke it, "You are a good big brother to Sasuke, aren't you?"

It took a while but he finally opened his mouth, "I'd like to think I am."

That was not quite the answer I was expecting, but from Itachi, you probably couldn't get anything more self centred. He's the least selfish and obnoxious person I know.

I allowed a small smile to grace my lips, "I was just wondering. Your Mother hasn't told you yet, I presume. Would you say something similar, say, if you had a cousin come into your life?"

Itachi's eyes widened and he flicked his head round to look at me, and this time his glance didn't shift away, "Y..you mean...you're..."

I placed a finger to my lips and smiled, "Not many people know. But now you do. It's a secret."

His face remained like stone, clearly too shocked to say anything.

"You're going to have a cousin in a couple of months. And I am looking for someone who I know will keep a very close eye on her, and make sure she is Ok." I placed a finger on my chin, the smile not leaving my face, "Someone who will spend time with her when I am out. Walk her to the academy when she starts training, maybe."

Itachi smiled up at me, "You don't have to look anymore, Auntie Azami. I can do that for you, if you'd like?"

I tapped his nose, "I think you fit the bill perfectly Itachi-kun." I pulled him and Sasuke in for a hug, "Thank you."

Suddenly I loud growl and muffled screams could be heard in the distance. I whipped my head round as the ground shook again. I took Sasuke from Itachi's arms and with my free hand, I held Itachi's arm.

"Come on, we should be going inside." I almost commanded, moving my hand to his back and hustling him indoors, "We'll get Sasuke to bed and then I guess I'll have to send you off as well."

I lay awake on Azami's bed. Tossing to my side, I looked at the cradle where Sasuke and Kaze were soundly sleeping side by side. I had to place pillows over my ears to block out the sounds of death and destruction.

 _Please be over soon. Please be over soon..._ I kept begging over and over again, screwing my eyes shut and trying to think of something else. _Hideki-san, Yukia-san, Mikoto-san, Kushina-san. Please please please come back Ok._ I could feel my eyes watering and tears seeping out of my eyes, _It's coming closer...closer...closer..._

"Auntie Azami?" I heard Itachi calling me from the door to the bedroom.

His eyes were slightly drowsy but I could tell he has not been asleep yet.

"Hey, is everything Ok?" I asked, sitting up and wiping my eyes.

He nodded, but then he muttered, "I can't sleep...I've seen too much."

I covered my mouth, _Has he seen the violence? Oh God..._ "Come here." I whispered, holding out my hand to him.

I took his hand and had him lie down next to me, "I can't really sleep either. Shall we just talk for a bit instead?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Ay...don't worry about a thing. I may be pretty useless at the moment, but I will do everything in my power to keep you and the others safe. I will never, ever, let you get hurt. That's a promise, Itachi-kun." I cupped his cheek and grinned, "But I'm sure you won't need me for much longer. You are too strong."

He immediately retaliated, "Of course I need you, Auntie Azami. You are the best. I love coming to see you and Uncle Hideki. I look forward to it every week!"

I giggled, "Aw, at least you still think of your old Auntie Azami while you are busy."

"Old?"

I burst out laughing.

An hour or so later, the crashing continued to get louder and louder. Immediately I sat up and clambered over to the window...before letting out a cry. A mere few hundred meters from where I stood, a huge fox like creature, with nine lashing tails stood above the village in all it's gloru

"Kurama..." I whispered. Then my lungs tightened as I watched small dots jumping towards it...and falling, _Oh my God...please tell me Yukia, Hideki and Kushina are safe..._

"What's going on Auntie?" Itachi awoke from a short sleep.

Immediately I closed the curtains and pulled out a coat from the nearby wardrobe, "Nothing, Itachi-kun. Now..." I quickly walked over to him and held his cheeks in my hands, "I want you to be the biggest, strongest boy you can be and take good care of your brother and Kaze for me. I am going to pop outside for a bit and..." I stopped for a second, "Get some fresh air, Ok? I'll just be outside if you need anything." I kissed his forehead, "You are charmed with my love and protection, Ok?" I left.

Outside, I could see the ninja attacking, some being successful and some falling. _They won't hold him off for long...maybe we should evacuate..._

 _"_ Azami!" a heard a medical ninja approach and cautiously, I flipped my head around, a kunai in my hand and my Sharingan glaring.

"Speak." I demanded, not allowing him to come any closer to me.

"Who else is here?" he asked.

"Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke, and Hatake, Kaze." I replied, relaxing my grip.

"We need to get you all outside the village for your safety." he explained, "Leave everything and we'll leave."

I squinted my eyes and then nodded, "So he is coming closer then?" when he nodded, I chuckled, _Boy you are angry aren't you beasty? Angry you were trapped inside Kushina for so long...you deserve every punishment you get._

The rest of the night was sleepless. Many other villagers were with us, some Genin too, clearly too young or not skilled enough to fight this demon. I remained huddled with the children I love under the protection of the barrier as the destruction to Konoha continued.

 _Bless Minato, our Fourth Hokage, he always was one to put his villagers before anyone else._

Around me more young children were sobbing, cowering together and watching as more rubble exploded within the walls of the village.

"Itachi." I whispered to him as I stood up and walked over to the centre of the barrier, before sitting back down cross legged. I closed my eyes and relaxed myself.

"What is she doing?" someone asked.

"Why is she so happy?" another asked.

Itachi joined me, rather confused at first, before handing me over Kaze and holding Sasuke in his own arms, both of which were wide awake, and rather confused as to what is going on. The children had stopped crying to see what I was doing, after hearing some of the older villagers asking such questions about my behaviour. I looked at all of them again and smiled, beckoning them to where I sat. They were reluctant at first, but they knew how safe Kaze, Sasuke and Itachi were with me, so they shuffled from where they sat to in front of me, looking at me with their innocent little eyes.

 _They are all so tired. So scared..._ I frowned and then looked up at the sky.

"Can you see that?" I whispered, pointing to an arrangement of stars in the sky, the moon submerged by them. The children muttered in confusion, "I think the Sandman has been running late. None of you are asleep yet. But I think he is here now..." I closed my eyes yet again and then began to sing a short nursery rhyme, adding a quiet tune of my own:

 _The Sandman's coming in his train of cars,  
With moonbeam windows and with wheels of stars,  
So hush you little ones and have no fear,  
The man-in-the-moon he is the engineer._

 _The railroad track tis a moonbeam bright,  
That leads right up into the starry night._

 _So put on your 'jamas and say your prayers._

The children remained silent after my song and when I opened my eyes, I realised they had their mouths gaping open and their eyes transfixed on me.

"Would you like to try singing it?" I asked.

Some nodded while others shyed away, but as the night grew older, most of the children began singing the rhyme of the Sandman, drowning out the sound of destruction.

Right up until the Nine Tailed Fox disappeared into the night.

 _Hey guys, just going to say I completely made up this chapter with the very little knowledge I have. As you are aware, there are no ideas as to where Itachi and Sasuke's parents went during the attack, so I kinda added in Azami to be their guardian. As for the whole fleeing thing, I was never 100% who was protected by Minato's barrier, but I am sure most villagers were. Please don't make any 'you are such a twerp' or 'you know nothing' comments. I tried! T_T_

 _More to come soon, I promise xxxx_


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke the next day. Disoriented. Dazed.

 _What happened? I thought I was...looking after..._

I gasped, "Itachi?! Sasuke?! Kaze?!" hauling myself to my feet, I felt a sharp pang attack my back, "Argh!" I cried out as I crippled and fell onto my back with a loud thud, "Don't do that baby! It's rude to hit me!" I yelled at my stomach.

"Azami?!" I heard an unknown voice call out to me.

Immediately cautious, I threw myself into a sitting position, my Sharingan glaring at me. A medical nin all dressed in white approached cautiously, throwing his hands above his head to show no harm.

"Azami...you are wounded...let me help you." he explained quietly, calmly to me.

I snorted, "I'm...fine..." I whispered, but when I attempted to stand up again, I only failed. I cried out again and fell forward, but the medical nin was there to catch me before I fell, "Why...am I hurting? Did you do that?"

"No Azami-san. We've been looking for you for a while now. Where did you go? What were you doing?" the medical nin asked, holding me at arms width, "I've found her. Bring the stretcher over." he wasn't alone after all.

 _What was I doing? What...was I doing?_ "I was...with Itachi-kun and Sasuke and..." I screwed up my eyes, my head still painfully fuzzy, "Kaze. I was told to look after them." I felt my eyes begin to water, "But I failed? Is that it? Where are they? Where did I put them?!"

"Azami, what are you talking about? That was the night of the attack. That was a week ago! Itachi, Sasuke and Kaze have long since reunited with their families."

"A week? No it wasn't...wait...there was an attack? B...but...why am I alive? Did I scare them away?"

He pursed his lips and then gently lay me on the stretcher, "Please keep still Azami. You are in no fit state to be standing or walking. We'll take you back to the hospital."

 _Is there something I am missing? Forgetting? When was there an attack? By whom?_

"We've found Uchiha, Azami. But she is gravely wounded with major head injuries. And I think she has amnesia but not something I'm sure won't recover."

"She's heavily pregnant. We'll have to do a scan on her daughter too."

"I've heard of a jutsu that can recover ones memory. Once her physical wounds have been healed, we can try it to bring back hers."

"Any feedback about Uchiha, Hideki?"

"..."

Voices...all around me. They were blurred and disfigured. I couldn't determine whose they were.

 _Amnesia?_ I thought, _I don't have amnesia...I remember everything...I was looking after my nephews and Kaze. Their parents went away to...where did they go? It was in the evening...wait, that was when Mikoto was in labour...no...that was ages ago...or was it when I graduated the academy...? I don't think so...What came first?_

My head hurt. As did my stomach...is my little girl Ok? I know that much, that I am pregnant. She kept making me sick

"Well it appears that your head and back are now completely healed, apart from the odd bruise and stitches in your head. And we checked on your little girl and she is just fine too." the doctor explained.

"When did you do that? What have I said about doing experiments on me? It's rude!" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Two days ago. Remember, Azami-san? We told you we needed you to sleep for a bit while we make your head better. And then we were going to check on your child when you woke up?"

I curled my lip and shook my head, "But it's not bedtime!" I screwed up my eyes to try and answer his question, "No...doesn't ring a bell...s...sir."

The doctor smiled gently at me, "That memory isn't doing you any favours is it?"

"I...can't remember much...it sucks." I crossed my arms like a stroppy teenager and looked away.

He laughed lightly, "I think we can do something about that. We have some special doctors who will make you remember everything."

My eyes lightened, "Maybe they will tell me where I put Itachi and Sasuke. I know they must be around here somewhere. I just can't remember where I left them. Do you know where they are? I baked pie for everyone and I wanted them to taste it first..." I stopped talking, "Did I leave the oven on?!"

The doctor wiped his glasses on his sleeve then slipped them back on again, "I'll go get the nurses to bring you down."

"Why do I have to lie here? It's too cold. I can't sleep here! Put me back!" I moaned as I lay in the middle of the glowing seal, surrounded by ninja in masks, "Why are you looking at me like that?" I narrowed my eyes at the one who stood closest to me.

Handsigns were made and the seal glowed brighter.

"Aw man now it's to br..." my mouth froze and my irises shrunk to minute.

 _*That Night*_

 _As my rhyme ended for the fifth time that night, I sensed the demon, oh so close to us. And then he loomed above us. Crashing through trees as if they were cocktail sticks. Even though he was many meters away, he looked so close. Everyone began to scream. Cry. Panic._

 _"NO!" I shouted out to everyone. They almost froze in shock of my powerful cry, "Minato is protecting us. Do you really think he, our powerful Fourth, would let us get hurt? Yes that demon is so close...but he will never touch us. Not while we remain in this barrier. Please. Don't run. At least you'll live." I wrapped an arm around Itachi, who was at my side the whole time, clinging tighter to Kaze in my other arm._

 _"Mimi!" I suddenly heard someone scream. A teenage girl, of no older than thirteen was screaming out to a small girl with blonde pigtails who was running away, further from the barrier, "No! Don't go further. You'll get hurt!"_

 _I leapt to my feet, pushed Itachi to one of the adults, and handed Kaze to that same woman, "Please keep an eye on them. I'll go and get her."_

 _I charged forward, towards Mimi and grabbed her by the shoulder. By this point we were outside the protection, "Mimi, where are you going?"_

 _Crashes were getting louder, the ground rumbling._

 _"Mommy and Daddy are getting hurt. I want to help them!" Mimi replied, tears streaming from her eyes._

 _"But would they want that?" I retorted._

 _"Huh?" Mimi gasped, looking at me wide eyed._

 _"Your Mommy and Daddy are fighting to keep you safe. Would they want you to run out into danger and get hurt? Do you want all their hard efforts to be for nothing?" I was getting really stern, but I wanted to get the message across. The demon was still oh so much closer._

 _"Mommy...Daddy..." she whispered, rubbing her eyes._

 _I smiled, "They will be back. Of course they will. But I think while you wait, you should get back to your big sister. She's very worried about you."_

 _Mimi sniffed and then smiled bravely, "I'm coming big sis!" she immediately ran back to the barrier. I watched as she entered. Safe again._

 _I took one step forward before everything went numb. My head got hot. My arms were dead. Lifting one up with loads of effort I touched the heat on my head. Lowering it to my eyes, I saw the blood seeping through my fingers. I looked up. Many people were watching me. Calling me. Reaching out for me. They all began to multiply as my surroundings went blurry._

I think I'll go for a walk. _I decided, as I turned towards the trees and into darkness. There I fell forward allowing my face to hit to cool hard floor._

*Now*

"I...I was saving a girl...from getting hurt...but instead...I got hurt." I mumbled to my doctor as I lay in a hospital bed once again, "And...that is when I was hit...I wanted to walk it off, but instead got lost and fell...and slept." I finished off.

"Mmhmm..." the doctor noted down everything I said and adjusted his glasses, "That's all I need from you for now, Azami-san." he stood from his chair, "Rest up now."

"Wait...when can I see Mikoto? Kushina? Yukia?" I asked.

The doctor's face went grave, "I want to let you rest up for now. Then I will need to speak to you more tomorrow."

"What about Hideki-san? Surely my husband is entitled to see me."

His face went even graver, "Again, I will speak to you in the morning." quickly, he left the room, leaving me lying in the white room, all alone...again...

 _There is something he isn't telling me. What has happened since I have been knocked out? What have I missed?_


	8. Chapter 8

I gulped in more air. And more. And more.

I hadn't stopped crying for hours. Since the moment the news was announced...up until now. Four o'clock in the evening. And I have no intention of stopping. It hurts. It really hurts

*this morning*

"You liar...YOU LIAR!" I shouted to my doctor as he remained sat calmly next to my bed, "She can't be dead. _He_ can't be dead! Neither of them can be dead. They are too strong!"

"That's the thing. They were strong. Strong willed. They were willing to die to protect Konoha. Their son in particular. So they sacrificed themselves to make sure everyone remained safe. And now we are." he explained.

My heart pounded in my chest. I didn't want to believe him. I can't believe him. But I can. It's something they would do. Especially the Fourth. He was a good man. An unselfish man. Konoha was his pride and priority. And as for Kushina...I can't...

My doctor held his hand out to me, "I am so sorry, Azami-san. You have no idea how much I am. She meant so much to you."

"And Minato to Hideki." I muttered, "How did he react when he heard this?"

He remained silent, "I'm so sorry, Azami...nobody knows were Hideki is. He's gone AWOL."

*Now*

It sunk in about an hour later. Given cold towel after cold towel to cool off my heated pain. With the way my emotions were going, nurses were surprised I didn't get a fever.

After being given yet another towel I spoke for the first time, "I want to see my sisters." I was referring to Yukia as well as Mikoto, "It's about time my family gave me some _good_ news if there is any."

I couldn't see the nurse's expression, because the towel covered my eyes and forehead. I didn't want anyone acknowledging the pain in my eyes. But I'm ready for my sisters to see me.

The nurse sighed, "Very well, Azami-san. As long as you are ready." she retreated from my room.

A feeling of a coil wrapped its way around my chest. Then I could feel the droplets of water and the hot breath on my neck.

"Azami-chan!" Mikoto sobbed as she tightened her grip around my torso, "You're alive. I can't believe you are alive!"

She removed the towel from my eyes to see the red rings. Being met with the bright white, I squinted, before screwing my eyes up, completely tight.

"S...sister." I whispered, trying hard to open my eyes again. I reached at and instinctively she took my hand, squeezing it reassuringly, "Where's Yukia?"

"On her way. She's been busy, but as soon as she heard you were in the hospital, she literally dropped everything...except Kaze of course." she giggled lightly. I could see how brave she was trying to be right now. Her eyes were as sad as mine. But also relieved.

A shy smile graced my lips, before disappearing again, "How are the children? I...I left them alone...that night." my eyes heated up again, "I...left them alone...I'm sorry."

"Hey...hey Azami-chan. Don't you ever think like that. You didn't leave them alone. It was a terrible accident, what happened to you. You wouldn't have seen it coming. They're just fine."

I snorted, "I would have seen the accident if I'd have used my Sharingan."

"But you know you can't do that Azami." Mikoto scorned me, "Your eyes are in no condition. They never were and never will be, so don't let me even hear you consider using them."

I closed my eyes, "I can't believe they are gone...how can they be gone...? If only I were there. I should have ignored Hideki and fought with them...Hideki..." yet more tears.

"Azami?!" the door to my room flung open, revealing a gorgeous woman with red hair staring directly at me with piercing eyes.

"Yukia..." I whispered.

She bounded over and almost tackled me into her tight embrace, "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Ok?"

I remained silent.

"How are you feeling?" she then asked, releasing me and gazing down at me.

"Disgusting. Useless."

Both women looked shocked.

"Azami, you cannot blame yourself for what happened that night. It was inevitable. Trust me, we all tried reasoning with so many people. Me and Hideki tried reasoning with the Fourth and Kushina, begging them to think of a different option that would prevent any harm coming towards any of them. But it was no use." Yukia explained, putting a hand on my shoulder, "You were not useless Azami-chan. You saved that little girl. You calmed innocent villagers. You kept our children safe. You were a hero to us. And Konoha."

I grinned, my head and heart telling me to believe her, but there was that dark corner of my mind which just sneered in disgust.

We all remained silent. It was really relaxing. I rested my head against the pillow, my body going numb. I was finally letting my emotions come to rest.

A sharp pang in my lower body.

Movement.

Pain.

Something I couldn't put into words.

I groaned loudly, clutching my bulging stomach.

"Azami?!" my sisters were immediately at my bedside in shock and worry.

"It hurts..." I groaned loudly

The rest of it was deafened out...

Only one thing was on my mind.

My baby was coming early.


End file.
